An Unlikely Friendship
by The Perverted Overlord
Summary: A brief run in with the law has left our tiny master of evil clinging to his life in a ditch. However, he is soon discovered by the whimsical but delusional sorceress, Lulu. How will the two get along as she tends to his injuries A/N Arthur Fursnout is by no means canon with the LoL universe. He is simply a character I once created as a champion design to pitch to Riot.


V 1

Veigar cursed and hissed under his breath as he gripped his bleeding side, a nasty looking gash strewn across his robe. Rain poured down on the disgruntled yordle, worsening his already fowl mood. He was on the run and seeking shelter, his ears primed for the sound of the Bandle City police force, or worse even, the megling gunners, that were most likely on his trail. After hearing a distant gun shot, he dove straight into a ditch and lay there silently, hoping to not been seen. With nothing else to do, he had no other choice than to just lay in the hole and reminisce on the events leading up to this lousy situation.

Everything about his plan had gone up smoke and cinders, and it was all because of that damned swift scout, Teemo. It seemed so perfect, all he had to do was swoop down with a series of balloons, attach them to the mothership, the prized symbol of Bandle City, and release the counter weights so he could drift away without any difficulty. Of course, his timing could have been better perhaps if he had planned to do so at a more twilight hour rather than in broad daylight, but his pride as a malevolent master of misery urged him to have as many witnesses as possible. Among those witnesses was the swift scout himself, who conveniently had his dart pipe on hand. Three shots was all it took to bring down the magic balloons, and Veigar had plummeted to the ground, his side slashed when he fell upon the mother ship, the fins of the vessel cutting straight through his robes, right along his ribcage. Bleeding and defeated, he had laid there in pain, knowing full well on just how many policemen were converging on his position. Weakly and feebly, he dragged his bloodied body over to the cities border walls, creating a wormhole through it just long enough for him to clamber out into the wilderness, and to put salt into his numerous wounds, it started to pour down rain, but had no choice but to just run for it, hoping he would have a brief head start so he could go into hiding in another cave or cavern so he could scheme again.

And that's how he ended up where he was now, nothing more than a pitiful mad-yordle in the bottom of a water-logged hole in the middle of a dense forest. He breathed slowly so as to not make to much noise, and waited in bitter angst as he heard the search squads grow closer all around, close enough now to even hear what they were saying

"He has to be here somewhere!" An old gristly voice barked, the voice belonging to none other than Arthur Fursnout, the Megling Commander, though some still wonder why he hasn't passed into retirement, with him being the vintage age of 90 and his weak legs reducing him to a wheel chair. If he was in on the man hunt, then they really had it in for him. He budged a little, trying to move his arm, only to feel his side being struck by a sharpening pain. He hissed quietly, seeing now all he could do is wait for his impending doom. They got closer and closer, a few pot shots being fired off in the distance, canon balls skimming over the hole he lay in, his heart jolted by this bombardment. He heard foot steps grow near, and he shut his eyes, just waiting for them to give a cheer upon his discovery. But it never came. Instead, he heard screeches and screams as the foot steps grew to a running pace, a few more shots being fired off "Fall back youngins'" screamed Arthur, and as he said that Veigar opened his eyes to see overhead was streams of plant vines and sparkles. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the source of this strange assortment of magic, only to see to his surprise that it was a small band of fairies, viciously waving their arms about, casting and hexing, driving away the intruders "we are too close to the Glade!" Arthur screamed, and soon the gunners had routed and retreated, and the fairies soon simmered down. The Glade?, Veigar thought, the land of magic and fairies?. It was thought only as a rumour and a children's bedtime story, to scare kids into not straying to far from the safety of the city, lest you were to be kidnapped and spirited away by the fairies that live there. It seems as though the stories deem true as here was Veigar now, looking up to see the faired hovering around one another as if to cheer for their victory. As they celebrated, Veigar thought it would be wise not to alert them, not wanting to entice their wrath. As he lay still, he felt a tickling. A small tickling. One that crept along his chest. Budging his head down a little to see that a small spider decided to have stroll on his body. Veigar's eyes widened widened as far as they could, barely able to retain a scream as he could do nothing but lay as it exploded the rest of the terrified mate. It's long legs strode alone the fabric of his robes, drawing closer to his face, taking its sweet time. Slowly, but surely, it was soon upon his face, and he was dead still, the arachnid on his nose. Staying still, he thought it might not bite him and he would be safe as long as the fairies don't spot him. The spider reared up, and exposed it's small, sharp fangs, primed to bite. It, however, didn't get the chance to, as it was about to sink it's teeth into the tip of his nose, Veigar's had itched.

"ACHOO!" He had sneezed, hurling the poor creature through the air. The sneeze had echoed through out the empty forest. Raising his metal band slowly and weakly, he promptly slapped his forehead. The fairies froze in their celebration, all of them slowly turning to look down the ditch they were hovering over, to see a small blue Mage lying at the bottom. They all swooped down into the hole and went face to face with him, his entire body locked up in mutual fear, as they hesitated to even approach any closer, sensing the dark magic resonating off him. Among one of them, a particularly bold fairy, stopped hovering its wings and walked up to him, going to reach up and tap his fur lightly. The fairy went flying through the air, recoiling from the crackle of energy that pulsated within the very strands of Veigar's fur and skin. The others went over to help up their comrade. Head in its hand, the purple fairy's head was dizzy, while Veigar's head was already out for the count, dazed and almost unconscious from the sheer exhaustion of the day's events

"We should tell the queen..." It spoke, the others turning to each other, nodding in agreement. As they went to fly out, their was a voice, that of a young girl.

"Pix? Pix are you there?" The fairies froze, not sure what to do know with the stranger in the hole, hoping the girl didn't come and see him. She did unfortunately, and have a small gasp "Pix! Did you do this?!" The purple fairy, Pix, shook his head profusely. The young girl not entirely certain what was happening, her arms crossed across her sleeveless orange robe, the black and white stripped shirt she wore underneath were crisscrossing

"No no no Lulu, this intruder was long in this ditch before we found him" he said, trying to clear things up

"Intruder?" She said, clearly confused, her head tilting, the over sized hat she wore on her head flopping to one side, her long dark purple hair flowing down. "What do you mean intruder?" He stroked her lavender-coloured cheeks, "he looks more like he needs help rather than a root-kicking..." She decided to slide down and help up Veigar, much to Pix and the other fairies distress

"Lulu!" Pix screamed, dashing in front of her "please reconsider, this stranger is radiating with dark energy" he was ignored as Lulu pushed past him with her palm, and walked over to kneel beside the half-asleep wizard. Slowly, she poked his cheek curiously, to feel it to be smooth skin a small patches of fur. Veigar stirred from the prod, and his body reacted by sending out small shocks of dark energy, but it was very meagre and did nothing but make the girl giggle. She then went over to run her hands over to where there was the wound. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, quickly reaching around in the satchel she wore to pull out a few medicinal leaves, pressing them against the gaping blood hole. "Pix, Twig, Bud, and Thimble, please hurry and grab me some small fruit vines, this stranger is hurt" the fairies nodded and dashed away, leaving Lulu to attend to Veigar's wounds. As she covered his gash, she got a little curious, and decided to have a little peek underneath his hat. Her hand creeping towards the brim of the hat, she was sure to be slow and quiet, but gave out a small squeak of which as a gauntleted hand snatched up her wrist tightly.

"Why are... You helping... Me?" Veigar, though grateful for her aid, didn't appreciate the touching of his hat, his hand loosening its grip as his sudden surge of strength fade. Lulu withdrew her hand from the brim of the cap, and twirled her fingers together, thinking about his question

"I dunno..." She shrugged "guess cause your hurt..." Veigar was a little bemused, obviously this girl hadn't heard about him or his... Reputation... With Bandle City. "And my mum told me to always help others" she smiled. Always... Veigar thought, always help another no matter he they were, what a stupid notion, what if someone wanted to take advantage of such a naïve concept. Someone like Veigar... He knew he was evil, the kind that burned down orphanages and throw elderly people about like rags, but to hurt someone like Lulu... He felt it would of just been like kicking a kitten, needless and just plain cruel. He didn't want to do that, for the sake of his pride, and tried to get up so he could leave, lifting up a little on his elbows, only just remembering that he was sore all over, and with arms wobbling he collapsed back onto the ground with a small grunt of pain. Lulu gasped a little, her hands quick to press back down on the leaves, trying to rub as much of the leaf onto the open wound, "please, don't move too much" she was worried, hoping that she was using the right leaves which helped keep a wound clean, and not the kind of leaf that caused horrific skin irritation.

"Why... Are you so... Clueless...?" Veigar questioned, somewhat reluctant of her aid, but was thankful for the relief it brought to the pain.

"Clueless to what?" She continued to sit and wait for her fairy friends

"That I'm... Evil..." Veigar coughed up a little bit of spittle, the taste of dry blood in his mouth from his lungs.

"You're... Evil...?" She sat there, contemplating what he said "you don't seem evil" she said to the crazy Mage, who wore metal spikes along his robes and had menacing metal spiked gauntlets, his piercing glowing good eyes staring in disbelief at how oblivious this girl was. He just decided to save his strength and just keep quiet. The two were quiet, Lulu's little hands both pressing down on the leaf, and Veigar laid down on the dirt, until there was the sound of fluttering wings. The pair looked up to see the fairies had returned, all of them carrying several coils of vines in their tiny arms.

"Here you go Lulu" pix said, the fairies all heaving the rope to Lulu, chucking it down into her palm.

"Thanks you guys" she smiled, before turning back to her patient, one hand on the leaf, the other now holding the vines. Quickly and gently she lifted Veigar a little, reaching underneath to thread the vine around him, snuggle tying him up to the leaf. "There we go..." She remarked at her own work, but noticed something that made her smile drop. "Uhhh... Mister... What's your name?"

"Veigar..." Lulu was looking sheepish

"Well... Veigar... I may have made a boo boo" embarrassed, she waggled her fingers, which her entangled amongst the vines bound to Veigar's body. Both he and the fairies couldn't help but just face palm.

"We can fix this when we get home" pix said, waving his hand, and the four fairies, flicking their arms about, and the couple had floated a few feet into the air. Veigar, clearly not adjusted to this sensation of floating nearly barrelled over in mid air, his sense of balance all over the place, and he rolled, dragging Lulu along with him. Pix just shook his head "this might take a while..."


End file.
